


a future i couldn't see

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consort!Dimitri, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: For a second he is no longer standing in front of his portrait. He is watching himself. Marveling at the odds. He's alive, blood stained soul and all.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	a future i couldn't see

**Author's Note:**

> consort!dimitri au, they're in almyra baby.

Dimitri comes back to their portrait early the next morning. Unlike yesterday, he is not a mirror image of the man in the painting. No longer does he bear any regalia or jewels. Clad simply in linens and his ruby studs, only his wedding ring adorns his finger. Hair made a mess from a sound sleep, he's pulled it back into a loose ponytail, a far cry from his intricate braids and the beads woven into them. But he knows that man is him all the same. He is sitting next to Claude, his husband, his King. He is holding Claude's hand and so it must be him.

It's been too many years to count, since he last faced himself in a portrait, couldn't bear to look the last time he visited Faerghus. Able to sort through all his family heirlooms but avoided the hall with his family's portraits. Left Claude and his insatiable curiosity alone with them, less Dimitri risk a glimpse and landslide to a horrific past he couldn't claw his way back from. The portrait that exists of him is where he is no more than a boy, before the tragedy, before the light inside of him was extinguished. 

For the longest time Dimitri thought of the darkness he plunged into an undeniable truth. 

He still believes so. 

What's changed is that light once lost has rekindled inside of him. Over a decade later he has found his sense of play. His tears. His hope. His joy. Happiness is still forbidden to speak of, his guilt will not allow it, but it hasn't prevented him from living. Thriving. 

For a second he is no longer standing in front of his portrait. He is watching himself. Marveling at the odds. He's alive, blood stained soul and all. Standing in Almyra, he is royalty again after a short reprieve of living as Dimitri, and only Dimitri. But the man he's married to and his dreams are worth Dimitri giving up his quiet life.

More precious than the stars, Claude is the reason Dimitri is standing here, living a fulfilling life, knowing more than the darkness of his own ill thoughts. He is the reason Dimitri took one look at their portrait and cried, when he realized for the first time, _I look like I belong with you_.

A small smile tugs at his lips when he takes in Claude's image. The long years he spent working towards this reality, all the sacrifices he made, all the lies he told to keep anyone from realizing the truth - that this dream would repair the cracks in his heart the world left and never allowed to heal.

"I'll never let you feel alone or unloved again," Dimitri murmurs. 

"You're not over there crying again, are you?"

Dimitri jumps. He spins around to find Claude looking just as sleep soft as Dimitri, his schedule today allowing him a later start than usual. His smile is curled with warmth but he lets concern filter through. 

"No. I am... taking it in now that I've had some sleep."

"Yesterday _was_ terribly long. You'd think being stuck in an office would've prepared me for the occasion better!"

"Your boredom is an enemy all its own."

Claude shrugs, loose sleeves of his shirt sliding down when he holds his hands up. "Not all of us can sneak in a nap while sitting up."

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh? You sleep so lightly, I could believe it."

"I only have one eye to work with, I wouldn't give the artist you commissioned such a difficult time." 

"Dima."

His eyes are twinkling and Dimitri knows when he's being teased. It's a good thing Claude enjoys him grousing when he can't be bothered to banter back. Dimitri opens an arm up for Claude to tuck against his side. Claude squeezes his waist with a hum and they're both in front of the portrait, taking it in. 

"I know last night was unusual for me..."

"You don't normally cry outside of bed." Claude gives another squeeze around his middle. "But I meant what I said. It was a long day. I see it differently too now."

"Do you?" Dimitri lets out a short laugh. "I thought you were reacting to me last night." 

"I won't deny you're a distraction in more ways than one." Claude pats a flat hand over his hip. Huffs. "I will admit I'm not as annoyed as I used to be about the fact you got me crying again. I was convinced those ducts were dried up." 

"That was years ago." Gods, how time flies. 

"And maybe in another five years I'll have forgiven you."

"I'll look forward to it."

Claude's fingers dance across his low back but Dimitri doesn't budge. He sighs, loud and put upon in return. "How is it you can be so sensitive but you're not ticklish?"

"I have to have some way to stop you in your tracks." Dimitri leans in to press a kiss to Claude's lips. Smiles. "There are plenty of mysteries in life that don't need solving." 

"You know me better than that. If you say that, you want me to make you ticklish."

Dimitri's brow furrows. "No?"

"Yes! You invited this on yourself, Dima."

"You're very strange and I adore you." And he pulls him into another kiss, feels Claude laugh against his mouth, and Dimitri doesn't want the moment to end, feeling peace in his core, spreading to each fingertip. Standing in their home in front of their portrait. Unbelievable. 

Claude caresses his cheek when they part. His expression mirrors Dimitri's, corners of his eyes relaxed, mouth a soft line. His eyes shift in the direction of the portrait and his smile shifts, and Dimitri knows him well enough, can hear the words, _I know something you don't know._

"It looks as good as I pictured it would."

"Back when you took the Throne?"

"Back in Fodlan."

"...that's." Dimitri's words die on his lips. He stares uncertain. How far back did Claude see...? Dimitri turns back to the portrait of them and can't fathom it.

"Don't look like that." Claude chides lovingly. Places a warm palm against Dimitri's cheek. "I always had a plan for the big dream and all the steps in between. And then I met you, and my personal dreams started to change shape." Claude presses a kiss to his jaw. Whispers, "For the better."

"Claude." Dimitri whispers back around a too tight throat, still in disbelief. "How... how far back then did you truly -"

"I hear life needs to have some mysteries." Claude winks. "So why don't we leave it at that."

"You minx." Dimitri shakes his head. "You're as wicked as ever."

"You know it! And you love me."

Dimitri chuckles. "Very much. With all my heart, darling."

"Me too." Claude smiles lopsided and true before tugging Dimitri by the wrist. "Now why don't we stop admiring those fine gentleman and go admire each other before the morning's done and gone."

"That sounds like a splendid idea."

"Of course! Only from yours -" Claude laughs when Dimitri picks him off his feet, arms looping around his neck while his feet kick in the air. "Ooh, am I being escorted back to bed?"

"It is only appropriate when I plan to ravish you senseless."

"Ooh, yay!"

They share a kiss with matching grins while Dimitri walks down the hall. 

Behind them, the portrait of King and Prince Consort bid them farewell with their own matching smiles.


End file.
